Perfect Match, Book 1
Perfect Match is the first and only book of the ''Perfect Match'' series. Summary An exclusive matchmaking service guarantees that they can find your perfect match. But is true love too good to be true? Chapters Chapter 1: True Love, Guranteed ' ''An exclusive matchmaking service guarantees that they can find your perfect match. But is true love too good to be true? '''Chapter 2: Match Made in Heaven Your gorgeous date has arrived! But is Hayden the perfect match you've been promised? Chapter 3: Where The Heart Is You're invited to Nadia's housewarming party... But will personalities clash when Hayden meets your friends? Chapter 4: The Getaway On a romantic couples' trip upstate, will things go as smoothly as you hope? Chapter 5: Home Again You and your friends survived a car crash, but can you survive meeting the parents? Chapter 6: Swan Song You unwind with Hayden for a night at the opera, while Nadia pursues answers about her own perfect match... Chapter 7: Familiar Faces You and Nadia discovered a disturbing truth about Steve, while Damien investigates Eros... firsthand. Chapter 8: Star-Crossed With Hayden in critical condition, you turn to your friends for comfort. But will your time with them reveal even more secrets? Chapter 9: Will you find what you're looking for in the Eros office after hours? Or will someone find you first? Gallery Perfect Match sneak peak.png|Sneak peek Perfect Match Adventurer.png|Adventurer Type Reveal Perfect Match Romantic.jpg|Romantic Type Reveal LeaderLIPerfectMatch.jpg|Leader Type Reveal Perfect Match Dreamer.png|Dreamer Type Reveal Perfect Match sneak peak -2.jpg|Sneak peek #2 PerfectMatchCover.png|Book Cover Reveal PMAltCover.png|In-Game Cover Perfect Match Personalities 01.jpg|Personalities Pt.1 Perfect Match Personalities 02.jpg|Personalities Pt.2 Perfect Match Personalities 03.jpg|Personalities Pt.3 Perfect Match Personalities 04.jpg|Personalities Pt.4 PerfectMatch Ch2 sneak peek.jpg|Chapter 2 Sneak peek PMCH5SneakPeek.png|Chapter 6 Sneak Peek PM_Ch8_Sneak_Peek.png|Chapter 8 Sneak Peek Trivia * In Pixelberry's "What's Next" blog, a confirmation that Perfect Match will be released at the end of February was stated.http://www.pixelberrystudios.com/blog/2018/2/2/whats-next ** Furthermore, they also confirmed that a broader range of love interests will be available in this book, as well as the choice to choose your own gender. * On February 14th, 2018, three of the various "Perfect Match types" were revealed throughout Pixelberry's various social media platforms (i.e. Facebook, Instagram and Twitter)https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/963905460913844224 ** On February 15th, 2018 the Dreamer Love Interest was revealed via Pixelberry's official Tumblr account.https://playchoices.tumblr.com/image/170928390342 * On February 20, 2018, Pixelberry released another poster, this time featuring a "best friend" type with the other "perfect matches" revealed thus far. They also revealed that the book cover for the book will be released on February 21, 2018.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/966065252314923008 ** In Tumblr, one of the tags is "#pro-tip: there's more than 4 types" thus confirming that there will be more types to be revealed.https://playchoices.tumblr.com/post/171103339677/whats-your-type-romantic-leader-or-someone ** Additionally, Chelsa, one of the writers at Pixelberry confirmed that one of the other perfect match types would be a rebel. https://twitter.com/slagerinn/status/966078975754747906 * On February 21, 2018, Pixelberry released the cover for the book. They also revealed that the book is scheduled to come out on Wednesday February 28, 2018.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/966392201025536001 * The first two chapters was released on its launch date instead of one. * On February 27, 2018, Pixelberry dropped a video about the matchmaking service Eros.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/968630675778584577 * This is the first book where you can choose the gender and personality of a love interest. * It is the first book under the Science Fiction (Sci-Fi) genre, which is one of the new genres introduced in Choices. * This is the second book where you can choose the look of a love interest, the first being ''The Royal Romance, Book 1''. * There are a total of 16 personalities that you can be matched with. ** The personalities are made of four general traits: Outgoing or Mysterious, Rebellious or Sweet, Humorous or Sincere, and Impulsive or Logical. * In Pixelberry's "Perfect Match" blog, it was announced that there will be two other people you can date in this book: Damien or Sloane.http://www.pixelberrystudios.com/blog/2018/2/28/perfect-match * This is the fourth story where Your Character has a last name, following The Royal Romance, High School Story, and Home for the Holidays. ** However, like Home for the Holidays, the last name is "Park" and cannot be changed. * 'A Battle of Crowns' was first mentioned by by Steve in Chapter 4, since they mentioned that they both recently started it. **In Chapter 7, Nadia further talks about a beheading of a beloved character in season 2 of this show. It is hinted at possibly being a parody of the HBO tv show ''Game of Thrones, ''some sort of spin-off of The Crown & The Flame (since the original tv series in the Choices Universe has ended). Reference Category:Stories Category:Perfect Match Category:Romance Category:Sci-Fi Category:Standalone Books